


Tyrelliot Hogwarts UA

by MeowFangirl, Tyrelliot (SlashShips)



Series: Tyrelliot Universos Alternos [1]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowFangirl/pseuds/MeowFangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/Tyrelliot
Summary: Varitas en vez de computadoras, Elliot va a empezar una mágica revolución!





	Tyrelliot Hogwarts UA

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tyrelliot Hogwarts AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030308) by [MeowFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowFangirl/pseuds/MeowFangirl), [Tyrelliot (SlashShips)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/Tyrelliot). 



> Si amas Tyrelliot siguenos :   
> https://www.instagram.com/tyrelliotship/  
> https://www.facebook.com/Tyrelliotship/  
> https://twitter.com/WallstromFans

_Hace unos años ..._

"Tan sólo protege a mis hijos"

Ese fue su único pedido y la bruja juró por su vida que que haría todo lo que estaba en sus manos para protegerlos.

\---------------------------------------------------------

_Actualmente._

"No me gustan estas ropas, son tan raras" Darlene se quejó de nuevo e Irving se maldijo mentalmente sobre todo lo que tenía que hacer como prefecto.

"Compórtate niña, es como si fuera Halloween todo el tiempo,incluso tenemos varitas" dijo Elliot tratando de animar a su hermana menor.

"Sep, pero no esperes que me comporte como esas pequeñas bitches estiradas sólo porque tenemos  _varitas_ ".

"Hey,¡Lenguaje!"La corrigio Irving.

"No eres el jodido Capitán América para decir eso!".

"Darlene, recuerda lo que hablamos" le dijo mirándola fijamente.

"Ok,ok pero si no funciona volveré con la abuelita".

El adolescente sonrío de lado, tal vez no era el mejor escenario pero era su escenario. Él siempre supo,muy dentro de él que no era como los demás y no era sólo porque tenía problemas de  _personalidad_ ,no,había algo dentro de él observando,envolviendolo como un  _fantasma_ y hace unos días la confirmación vino a él en la forma de una anciana vestida de negro.

La magia existe, un mundo mágico y una escuela mágica también y ahora él era parte de ella.

"Bueno, aquí estamos, tomen su lugar con los otros y recuerden no meterse en problemas,buena suerte chicos".

Antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera decir algo Irving estaba caminando para tomar su lugar en La Ceremonia de Selección con los otros prefectos.

"Wow, esto es jodidamente escalofriante". Comentó Darlene ni bien vio las velas volando pero Elliot estaba muy ocupado admirando el lugar como para ponerle atención.

"Sip, es increíble".

"Tus gustos son raros,chico".

Elliot parpadeo dos veces cuando un hombre extraño presentó a la anciana de quién recibió la posibilidad de entrar a Hogwarts, como la directora McGonagall.

"Primero que todo, me gustaría dar la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes y recordarles a todos que han pasado 20 años desde la "Última Batalla en Hogwarts",desde el sacrificio de muchos de nosotros, para darles nuestro respeto, por favor guarden un minuto de silencio".Dijo solemnemente.

Después del minuto él extraño hombre habló de nuevo " El inicio del banquete de bienvenida comenzará en breve, pero primero serán sorteados en sus casas.El selección es una muy importante ceremonia porque,mientras estén aquí, su casa será como su familia dentro de Hogwarts". Y con eso, comenzó a llamar sin un aparente orden específico.

"Angela Moss".

"Huppleffuf" El sombrero seleccionador exclamó rapidamente.

"Shayla Nico"

"Una Huppleffuf por todos los lados"

"Dominique Dipierro".

"Umm,aquí, aquí, hay muchas posibilidades, pero sobre todo:  _Gryffindor_ ".

"Darlene Alderson".

"Este  _fuego_ , definitivamente una Gryffindor"

"Elliot Alderson".

"Umm, esto es, ya veo umm ... fuerza, podrías ser un Gryffindor o un Slytherin con tu astucia, umm bondad , podrías ser Huppleffuf pero por sobretodo se destaca tu inteligencia, tu cerebro no se detiene,así que ¡Ravenclaw!".

La lista siguió mientras que Elliot se sintió un poco intimidado por toda la atención que estaba recibiendo de parte de sus compañeros de clases.

"Te ves algo mayor para tener 11 años", dijo una chica de cabellos rizados con curiosidad.

"Eso es porque tengo 14 años"

"No sabía que la clase del primer año podía tener estudiantes mayores de 11 años".

"Porque no pueden, es en contra de las reglas" respondió otro estudiante volteando hacia a él y escudriñandolo. Elliot no entendía qué era lo que tanto les intrigaba, los cambios de un colegio a otro eran muy comunes en su país y sabía que en el Reino Unido también entonces  _¿Por qué empiezan a molestar con sus preguntas estúpidas?_ Y tenía que creer que Ravenclaw era la casa más inteligente?  _Por favor, será la más tonta._

"Entonces,¿Cómo así entraste a la clase de primer año?". La chica de rulos volvió a preguntar.

Elliot no quería responder pero la niña era muy persistente.

"No estoy en primer año, estoy en cuarto año". Responde y casi se arrepiente de hacerlo porque ni bien lo hace , las preguntas están en todos lados.

"¿Qué? Pero ..."

"Por favor , es obvio que él viene de otro colegio de magos, no sean tan entrometidos". Dice otro estudiante de Slytherin.  _¿En qué momento estudiantes de otras casas vinieron a la mesa de Ravenclaw?_ Se preguntó Elliot a sí mismo viendo la corbata verde, y esa apariencia,  _Slytherins_ , Él ha estudiado todo sobre las casas de Hogwarts (Bueno, todo sobre la historia de Hogwarts,fue uno de los temas en el examen que tuvo que dar para pasar al cuarto año).Sabía que esa clase de personas tendían a ser muy  _Ku Klux Klan_ y estaba determinado a ignorarlos pero este chico no parecía importarle su determinación.

La sonrisa estaba hecha para ser cortés, no había calidez en esos ojos azules plateados, tal vez un brillo que el estudiante Ravenclaw traducía como simple curiosidad,nada más. Él es,después de todo, el chico nuevo, el entretenimiento del día.

"Por tu acento, supongo que eras un estudiante de Ilvermorny,¿Estoy en lo correcto?".

"No realmente".

"Oh , ya veo ...". El castaño parpadeo confundido por la respuesta de Elliot. "De todas maneras, soy Tyrell Wellick estamos en el mismo grado, encantado de conocerte". Recuperó rápidamente la compostura extendiendo su mano derecha hacia él que el otro aceptó automáticamente.

"Elliot Alderson, encantado de conocerte"  _creo_ piensa para sí y quizás fue la sorpresa de que la fría apariencia o la implícita mirada que le está dando durante su apretón de manos que el pensamiento de hacer una excepción a su regla sobre Slytherins pasa por su mente.

"Será divertido estudiar contigo.Debería volver a mi mesa".

"Bonsoir Elliot."


End file.
